gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
Real Grade
Real Grade (RG) is a line of Gunpla kits manufactured by Bandai. Information *Scale: 1/144 *Started: 2010 *Tagline: "Excitement Embodied" *Includes: Universal Century and Alternate Timeline Mobile Suits and Support Units (in the case of the RG Skygrasper) 'Box Blurb' Real Grade is designed to recreate the "real thing" with fine details and an abundance of color parts. Moveable parts with the widest possible range of movement are equipped on a pre-assembled inner frame that only requires cutting out. Real Grade offers the joy and excitement of building a mobile suit, and a plethora of gimmicks packed in a palm-sized 1/144 model, for all generations of Gundam-lovers. Releases NOTE: Gunpla lineups are based in order of release. This list is currently updating due to being an ongoing line. 'Regular' 2010= |-|2011= |-| 2012= |-| 2013= |-| 2014= |-| 2015= |-| 2016= |-| 2017= |-| 2018= |-| 2019= |-|Packaging Art Gallery= RG-RX-78-2-Gundam-Boxart.jpg|RX-78-2 Gundam|link=RG RX-78-2 Gundam RG Char's Zaku II boxart.jpg|MS-06S Zaku II|link=RG MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom RG Aile Strike Gundam boxart.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam|link=RG GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam RG Mass Production Zaku II boxart.jpg|MS-06F Zaku II|link=RG MS-06F Zaku II RG Freedom Gundam boxart.jpg|ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam|link=RG ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam RG Skygrasper boxart.jpg|FX-550 Skygrasper Launcher/Sword Pack|link=RG FX-550 Skygrasper Launcher/Sword Pack RG_Gundam_MK-II_(Titans)_boxart.jpg|RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans)|link=RG RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) RG Gundam MK-II (AEUG) boxart.jpg|RX-178 Gundam Mk-II A.E.U.G.|link=RG RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) RG Justice Gundam boxart.jpg|ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam|link=RG ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam Rg zeta boxart.jpg|MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam|link=RG MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam RG Destiny Gundam Box Art.jpg|ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam|link=RG ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam RG GP01 Box Art.jpg|RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"|link=RG RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" RG GP01FB boxart.jpg|RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern|link=RG RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern RG Strike Freedom Box Art.jpg|ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam|link=RG ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam RG Gundam Exia boxart.jpeg|GN-001 Gundam Exia|link=RG GN-001 Gundam Exia RG Z'Gok Box Art.jpg|MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type|link=RG MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type RG Wing Gundam Zero boxart.jpg|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW|link=RG XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW RG 00 Raiser Boxart.jpg|GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser|link=RG GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser RG Astray Red Frame Box.jpg|MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame|link=RG MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame RG Wing Gundam EW boxart.jpeg|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW|link=RG XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW RG 00 Qan-T Box Art.jpg|GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］|link=RG GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ RG-Sinanju-box.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju|link=RG MSN-06S Sinanju RG Build Strike Gundam FP boxart.jpg|GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package|link=RG GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package RG-Gundam-Astray-Gold-Frame-Amatsu-Mina-box.jpg|MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina|link=RG MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina RG 25 Gundam Unicorn Regular Box Art.jpeg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam|link=RG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam RG-Johnny-Ridden's-High-Mobility-Zaku-II-boxart.jpg|MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)|link=RG MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) RG_Unicorn_Gundam_02_Banshee_Norn_boxart.jpg|RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn|link=RG RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn RG_Tallgeese_boxart.jpg|OZ-00MS Tallgeese (EW)|link=RG OZ-00MS Tallgeese (EW) RG-Sazabi-box.jpg|MSN-04 Sazabi|link=RG MSN-04 Sazabi RG Full Armor Unicorn Gundam boxart.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam|link=RG RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam RG-Crossbone-Gundam-box.jpg|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1|link=RG XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 RG-Nu-Gundam-box.jpg|RG RX-93 ν Gundam|link=RG RX-93 ν Gundam 'Other Franchises' Notes *The RG line was started in 2010 as part of the Gundam 30th Anniversary Commemoration Project of Bandai. *RGs are meant to represent a mobile suit's aesthetics if it was built on the present day. *RGs make use of the Advanced MS Joint for the models' inner frames. These are pre-assembled parts on a single runner, contributing to an easier assembly. However, recent releases feature less of this, e.g. in the RG RX-93 ν Gundam, the Advanced MS Joint parts are only used for the fin funnels. *RGs are generally known to be well-detailed kits with faithful parts separation, i.e. little to no use of foil stickers for color correction. Metallic stickers are provided, though, in order to apply accents throughout each kit, usually for the inner frames. *RG kits also include sticker decals described as "Realistic" in marketing materials. *The RG line combines aspects from other Gunpla lines: the compact size and relative affordability of High Grades, complete inner frames found in Master Grades, and high level of detail found in Perfect Grades. *RGs generally feature an opening cockpit hatch gimmick, but does not include a sitting pilot figure (unlike MGs). *Starting from 2020, the RG line branched off outside the Gundam franchise with the release of the RG Evangelion Unit-01. See Also *High Grade *Master Grade *Perfect Grade Category:Grades Category:Product Line Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:Real Grade Category:Gunpla